


Naufragar

by Gastronomia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastronomia/pseuds/Gastronomia
Summary: 拉梅拉是个地下金属乐队鼓手，迪比是都灵大学生。





	Naufragar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notrelated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/gifts).



 

　　“唔……”  
　　迪巴拉撑了一半的伞掉在地上，由他被陌生人拽进巷子深处。雨滴滑过两人相接的唇舌。在他反应过来之前，那个忘情吸吮他舌头的男人就摸向了他被淋透的裤裆。  
　　迪巴拉连忙推开他，“不对……！”绵密的雨珠遮住了视线，模糊间，他只能透过水汽闻到几缕热辣的——  
　　——一个发情的omega？“你等一下……”他抹了把脸，尽管胯下已经不受控制的支起帐篷，他却在看清男人的打扮后心里一凉。  
　　“看你老子呢小狗。”拉梅拉浑身燥热，铲青的一半头顶盖着成片滴水的头发，他刚被吊起胃口，就被这个下巴接了一圈婴儿肥的小处男打断了。  
　　雨还在下，巷口的排水管发出不堪重负的呻吟。迪巴拉没来得及争辩什么，又被莫西干按在墙上咬起了嘴巴。  
　　除开他不愿承认的兴奋之外，迪巴拉心底还有份莫大的委屈。他一半的大脑里回荡着感冒该怎么办的忧虑，之中又挤出一小块空间，发出“你把自己也骂进去了！”的高声反驳。  
　　　他的舌头尝起来有点奇妙，或许有什么奇奇怪怪的残留物？迪巴拉顾不上想太多了，信息素和拉梅拉的口水同时窜进他的脑叶，那里面随即开始又唱又跳的循环播放快乐Reguetón。  
　　“……你最好乖一点”拉梅拉抬起膝盖碾磨他勃起的阴茎，门齿贴上他耳后的一小片皮肤。“等会把你的小鸡鸡操进来就好了，别他妈说些不该讲的废话。”  
　　迪巴拉抬眼抖掉睫毛上的几簇水珠，自己的手掌被男人按在腰臀上，拉梅拉深陷的眼窝凑在他面前，手指正在打滑的拉链上较真。触觉给他们的所有反馈都冰冷潮湿，omega发烫的皮肤是唯一的可靠热源。无论拉梅拉外套上混杂的气味有多呛人，在情欲的催动下，迪巴拉还是拱进他的肩窝，用鼻尖追寻腺体分泌出的每一丝荷尔蒙。  
　　他长得蛮好看的，迪巴拉暗暗地想，不知不觉用天真给强奸犯开脱。这么好看的人，为什么不做些正经职业呢？  
　　他自然来不及追问，拉梅拉呼吸急促，掏出他的下体开始套弄。热潮迸发得愈加猛烈，雨水和着汗水从两人的额角滑下。迪巴拉控制不住地将手塞进拉梅拉松垮的牛仔裤后腰里，浸透水份的布料一下滑落到脚踝边。omega的臀尖被他捻揉成粉红色，淫水嵌进迪巴拉泡皱的拇指纹路。  
　　“操你的婊子妈...”迪巴拉的食指被拉梅拉从穴里拽出来，后者满眼的红血丝，嘴唇发着抖。“别磨蹭了！”  
　　他哪儿来那么大火气？迪巴拉又委屈起来，“你不要骂脏话，我快就是了。”  
　　“抓紧时间！”拉梅拉转过身撑住墙，他来不及褪下其他衣物，只手把机车夹克甩在地上，候着迪巴拉端起他的小凶器捅进来。  
　　“疼的话你要告诉我。”  
　　听听这哄小孩的语气，拉梅拉翻了个白眼，屁股向后挺动探寻，设法纳进alpha的阴茎。  
　　迪巴拉并不是他想象中的那么不经人事，至少他没有早泄、没有一个劲往深里撞、没有大开大合的操弄，手指还圈在拉梅拉的阴茎头部抚慰他。  
　　“舒服吗？”迪巴拉的声音贴上他耳后，alpha腰胯的力道恰如其分，龟头正试探性地摩擦拉梅拉的生殖腔口。  
　　处男鸡巴还蛮靠谱的。拉梅拉笑起来，向后顶跨迎合。紧接着被迪巴拉无心的深入操得拔高了声调，他转过头，扒住alpha的后脑勺索吻。  
　　雨渐渐小了，拉梅拉的脑子已经被烧得所剩无几。他顾不上颧骨磕在砖墙的钝痛，alpha的卵蛋还不紧不慢地拍打他出水的穴口，龟头一下下顶弄着生殖腔，揉得那炉心流出大股热液。他不得不放低姿态，双手掰开臀瓣求迪巴拉操深一点，在他内腔成结。  
　　“快一点……再快一点……”  
　　拉梅拉觉得自己快要漏了，兴许是雨滴造成的错觉，他认为自己身体上的每个洞都在向外出水。只有迪巴拉缓缓胀大的结将他堵住，让他所有想要宣泄的情欲都被精液冲回生殖腔里，太满了，好幸福。他控制不住地低泣，屁股肉被alpha掐在手里抽搐。他知道自己闯了大祸，但却无法遏制地感到高兴。  
　　他可能会怀上一个过路人的杂种，他要为消除标记和堕胎付出一大笔钱。这太危险了，可是他好快乐。  
　　迪巴拉像头没换完毛的幼犬，呼着热气，舔咬他的腺体。alpha的口吻纯真得像在做祷告，仿佛他的阴茎没有插在拉梅拉的生殖腔里，他的精液没有流进拉梅拉的子宫深处。他带着哭腔一遍遍地重复，他说他一定会负责。  
　　“行了小子……”拉梅拉站不太起来，他的热潮被迫停止了，所有消失的理智碎块都重新复原。迪巴拉的阴茎结还卡在他屁股深处，他扭了扭腰臀，引出alpha发颤的惊呼。  
　　“你得……好好的把我送回店里去。”他的心脏不能自已地在胸腔里加速鼓动，老实说这感觉比砸了那台老架子鼓要爽快的多。  
　　“哪家店？”迪巴拉吸了吸鼻子，他真的是做那种职业的？  
　　“出去右拐走到底……”坤在的那家酒吧，他傻乎乎的白色太阳。  
　　浑身湿透的omega提上自己脏兮兮的内裤，他们刚刚掉进情潮里畅游了一番，身上到处都是云雨的痕迹。拉梅拉捋了把滴水的头发，一步一个趔趄，引着迪巴拉向外面走去。  
　　“看到了吗？La Rosa。”  
　　他笑着指了指灯牌，接着眼前一黑，直通通栽到在地上。


End file.
